A balloon catheter is one type of medical device that can be introduced into the body to treat various conditions. For example, the balloon catheter can be used to treat conditions of the heart (such as in balloon coronary angioplasty or stent delivery) or to treat non-vascular conditions (such as obstructions of the gall bladder or bile duct).
A balloon catheter typically includes an elongated shaft and an inflatable balloon carried by the shaft. The shaft includes a lumen in fluid communication with the interior of the balloon. During use, the balloon is initially in a deflated condition so that it can be delivered through a narrow, tortuous path to a target site. At the target site, the balloon can be inflated by introducing a fluid, such as a liquid, through the lumen of the shaft and into the balloon. Subsequently, the balloon catheter can be removed by removing the fluid, thereby deflating the balloon, and withdrawing the catheter.
Various techniques can be used to make a balloon catheter. For example, to bond the balloon to the shaft, adhesive bonding and thermal bonding (such as ultrasonic welding and laser bonding) can be used.